Act It Out
by LolMeToDeath
Summary: HELLO! So here it is...the gang...playing a serious game...the "Act It If You Can" game...it could involve really serious awesomeness and mushy gushiness...proceed at your own risk...LAST CHAPTER IS UP! *sobs* not a lot of reviews...
1. The Rules

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Piper's Aphrodite sister, Alexis, the blonde green-eyed beauty Nico's been crushing on since he first saw her, decided to do a little game.

The 'Act it if you can' game.

The rules were simple. All you and your friends had to do was pick a movie, T.V. show, music video, a play, a book, or a reality show, and make the person that has lost a bet act it out. The bet can be anything from heads or tails to unleashing gas filled monsters in the Aphrodite cabin. They must succeed or they'll have to act. If they DO succeed, then the person that made the bet must act.


	2. Annabeth Vs Percy

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Please go see 'Aquamarine98' she is an amazing writer and i'd love if you would go check out her stories :) she's really sweet and nice and so please just give a few minutes of your life, that's all it takes, and read her stories :) thank you that is all :)**

* * *

Annabeth vs. Percy

Annabeth won the bet she made for her boyfriend, Percy.

"So…can't you give me another part? Or at least another bet? Please? Pretty please with a ch—"

"As much as it's fun seeing you beg Perce, I'm afraid you've gotta do it." Annabeth smiled evilly at her embarrassed boyfriend.

You see, the bet that was made for Percy was that he had to go to Chiron, copy a horse sound, then when Chiron asks if Percy was ok, he had to say that he was just saying 'I love you Chiron' in horse language, then hug him and leave. And he has to never look back.

Even if he calls back.

When Percy lost, he had to do Rihanna's dance in her song 'You Da One'.

The kind of dirty part.

While singing it.

Poor Perce.

Annabeth already had her phone out, ready to embarrass her boyfriend when needed.

When Percy was done, he never looked at anybody's eyes.

He actually couldn't. I mean, how can you make eye contact while everyone's in a fit of laughter on the floor?


	3. Piper vs Alexis

_**Hi :D I have so much to tell you guys! I was in the kitchen a few nights back and then I looked to the window and nothing was there, I looked again and there was a cat...I ran screaming, cheese in hand...LOL the next day I went to the kitchen and put a plate back, then the same cat came from behind the fridge...I ran and everyone's like WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!? So, yah...then the next day my dad came from work and was like, "Where did this cat come from!?" it turned out to like to sneak in the house...and yesterday I cleaned the house with my mom and my brothers and the home maid and when I was done I wanted to collapse XD**_

* * *

Piper vs. Alexis

"Okay Pipes! Give me your best bet! I'll never lose!" Alexis said confidently.

"First of all, Alexis" Piper told her half sister. "don't you ever, EVER, call me 'Pipes' again. Kapish!? Good. Okay, second of all, you shouldn't be too confident, 'cause you're going DOWN!" Piper yelled.

"Whatever, Pipes, c'mon! Make a bet!"

"Fine, I dare you…to…to…to…t—"

"TO WHAT!?"

"To kiss a satyr, and tell him you love him!"

"Damn you, so what am I gonna act!?"

"HAHA! So, this is from 'The Hunger Games' book—"

"Woah, woah! Wait, you READ!?"

"I'm not dyslexic, anyways, you have to act the part where you're kissing Peeta in the cave for the cameras…with Nico!"

That caught Alexis off guard, and made poor Nico spit, and choke on his water.

"Wait! No fair! It's not my turn yet!" Nico said, though he really badly wanted to act it out with her. Jason grinned and put an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Remember little cousin, we're up next! So here's the deal, Piper, if Nico loses, he'll have to do what you said. So, just for now, the act has been delayed. Alexis, you'll have to wait to see what'll happen." Alexis calmed down, and tried not to blush, after seeing the pale, Death Boy suddenly turn red.

That's why she hated yet loved her older sister Piper.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Review please :D honest reviews..._**


	4. Jason vs Nico

_**OK guys! I'm really mad at you! You guys didn't review last chap! The only one to review was "Aquamarine98" now go see her stories! She deserves it! 'Cause she reviewed! LOL OK guys there's a quote in this chap from "AirMan"I believe the book is called! Try finding it! If you do, I'll give you a shout out :) love y'all! Read on...**_

* * *

Jason vs. Nico

Nico was hoping he lost without showing that he meant to. Jason was secretly backing Nico up, so he decided he'd give him something extremely hard.

Like making out with a gorilla.

"Hell no!" Nico objected.

"Hah! Then make out with _'Alexis'_" Jason said, rolling the name Alexis around his mouth like a hard candy.

"Uh, um, er—" Nico said stupidly. He was cut off when Alexis pushed him to the tree they were all sitting next to.

"Peeta!" She acted as she sat on his lap.

"Umm, I never…read the b-book." He stuttered.

"Niether have I. But it IS a make out scene, right Pipes?" Alexis said trying not to sound embarrassed. After all, she WAS sitting on her crush's lap.

"Don't call me Pipes, and yes, it is."

"Just kiss!" Frank and Hazel chanted.

"I don't want to have to send that tree on fire, okay?" Leo threatened. Even though he was joking, Nico still scooted away from the tree.

"Um…" Nico said stupidly…again.

"…so…" Alexis said.

"Your dyslexic?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and kissed Nico.

After a one minute long kiss, and two minutes of nonstop laughter, Nico recovered from his shock and Alexis's cheeks turned back to their normal color.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Review please!**_


	5. Leo vs Frank

_**HEY! GUESS WHAT!? IT'S A HOLIDAY WHERE I AM! Yup! EID MUBARAK ALL MUSLIMS! :D anyways read and review...PLEASE! After this is only TWO chaps then the whole thing is over...so please...I want atleast 50 reviews...please? OK READ!** :D_

* * *

Leo vs. Frank

"Hey Franky! I dare you—" Leo got interrupted.

"No fair! I wanna dare you!" Frank protested.

"Nu-uh! I've got first dibs!"

"I hate you."

"I'll make sure I add you to my list of 'Haters'. So, I dare you to…lick Hazel's nose!"

"Eww!" Hazel said immediately.

"Or…" Leo said. "…you've gotta do 'The Confessions of a Young Bride' talk thing!"

"How do you even know that?" Annabeth asked.

"He obviously watched it! He's into chick flicks!" Piper said, bursting out in laughter.

"Am not!" Leo yelled.

"Are too!" Piper taunted.

And the argument went on…until Hazel pinched them both.

"OW!" They said, holding their ears.

"Hah! Serves you right Leo! And Piper…uuh…that was for not shutting up…I think."

"Meanie!" Piper said. Hazel ignored.

"Pssh! That's easy!" Frank bragged.

"Hell no! You are NOT licking my nose!"

Frank, being extremely clever, remembered Hazel's love for cats. He decided to use his family gift to turn into a cute baby snow white Himalian kitten. Hazels eyes litterally grew wider.

"OH MY GOSH! AWWWW! AAAAAAAH!"

She snatched Frank off the floor and kept on kissing his cute kitten cheeks. He quickly licked her nose as Hazel giggled. He jumped fast away and Hazel yelled.

"KITTY NO!"

Frank turned back to human.

"I disapprove. You WILL turn back to a kitten NOW Frank Zhang!" Hazel scolded. The whole gang laughed at Hazel.

And Leo's miserable acting.


	6. Thalia vs Hazel

**_OK, so I REALLY love Hazel. She's just sooooo nice and awesome, and Thalia is like all badass and all that stuff and whatnot so I thought that Hazel should have a kinda badass dare here and all that shiz and so I put it in here and I really hope you like it and PLEASE review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASEEE...I get happy when I see a review and btw next chap is gonna be the last...*sobs* D; omg...read and review please!_**

* * *

Thalia vs. Hazel

"Oh, yes! MUAHAHA!" Thalia laughed evilly. "I get to play with the sweet innocent girl! How great!"

Hazel rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Thalia, dear! 'Cause I've got quite a surprise for you!"

"Mhmmm!?" Thalia said trying to sound bored (though she sounded really excited for a real competition).

"I dare you to…SING SO LOUD ON THE BIGHOUSE PORCH!"

"WHAT!?"

"Mhmmm!" Hazel teased.

"Or, um…what?"

"If you fail, or actually WHEN you fail, you'll have to sing 'I believe I can fly'—"

Jason couldn't contain his laughter. Soon, he was sprawled on the floor, along with Percy, Nico, Frank, Leo and Alexis who couldn't find their voices to laugh and started clapping like retarded seals on the floor, leaving Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia and Piper shaking their heads with small smiles. After 2 minutes it started to get boring for the girls, including Alexis who had stopped laughing long ago.

"EHM!" Hazel cleared her throat. "Guys…GUYS SHUT UP!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah sorry." Nico said clearing his throat and wiping away his laughing tears.

All the boys fixed themselves up and apologized to Hazel for interrupting her dare.

"So, as I was saying" Hazel continued. "You've got to sing 'I believe I can fly' on the Big House porch!"

"Challenge accepted! Now, what do I have to do?"

"Dance." Hazel said simply.

"Meet you at the Big House." Thalia said.

Need I say why?

* * *

**_That was the last vs. chapter...next is the ending and what happened...D; omg my lil sis is watching the Tom and Jerry movie and the little girl is singing a sad song and i'm like "SERIOUSLY!? NOW!? I love you all my readers..." btw I never did the disclaimer...I don't own PJO I only own Alexis and I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS OR MOVIES OR BOOKS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE IDEA AND IF U WANT IT PLZ PM ME ABOUT IT AND TELL ME WHICH STORY IT'LL BE FOR...PLEASE. Click trhat little blue button down and you'll be my lovely reviewer :D btw follow me on twitter if u want lol i'm having this play argument with a girl named UpOnNiall about who owns Nico LOL my name is TheHeroicGirl follow...if u want :D_**


	7. The Ending

**_Hey guys! This's the last chap! I'm so sad I got only like 9 or so reviews ;( but thanks guys anyways! I really appreciate that you guys would just VIEW it and I really like this ending :) not that I love endings but y'know...Anyways Read and Review!_**

* * *

After all that, the teens finished their game after making one unforgettable memory.

The memory of one happy family.

It wasn't much of a big event, but being together without having to give each other evil glances and challenging each other to fights and duels with Hazel walking in and pulling them out of their fight was great. They actually managed to have fun! It was a rare for a demigod. It was a miracle that they bet each other and that everyone kept their word without having to put up a fight. Like Percy dancing and singing without Jason making comments and suddenly they would have each others weapons at their throats. And Leo making pranks at Frank trying to see when he'll finally explode. Frank never really gave up. He would just roll his eyes and walk away. Leo then would change his target to Nico. Nico was an extremely different story. He would call upon the army of the dead, lean back and watch Leo suffer while Piper ran with Percy and a water hose trying to take out the devilish creatures. Then came Annabeth and Alexis. Annabeth had tried REALLY hard not to slap Alexis every time she'd suggested a makeover. Annabeth didn't mind people suggesting usually. She would just say no and move on. But Alexis reminded her too much of Selina Beauregard. Minus the eye and hair color. Selina was blue eyed and black haired. Anyways, Alexis sounded so much like her when she tried to convince Annabeth for a makeover.

It hurt.

Hazel, oh poor Hazel. She always accidentally managed to get herself between trouble when she tried to STOP it. She was always the sweet brave girl that had to breakup the fights her friends made.

It was hard for her.

Piper on the other hand had to cool things down. And by 'cool things down', I really mean 'cool things down'. She always had to be ready when Leo got mad at someone. He…tends to…fire up.

Puny.

She always had to scream "FIRE" and people got the message. Fire Boy on the loose. The Hephaestus cabin had made a kind of electronic anklet that sprayed water at Leo if he ever fired up while wearing it. He gave back the ugly, big, but useful gadget.

Thalia, the Lieutenant of the Hunters had gotten a lot of weird looks from the other half-bloods in camp after it was announced that she and Jason were full siblings. She would give them pure evil eyes but it still made her feel weird. She'd gotten extremely hurtful comments from the Ares cabin about her mother, which drove her insane and made her always pick fights with the mentioned cabin. As much as she hated what her mother had done to her family, she still loved her. She would never let anyone tease her and her brother. Even though Percy and Jason weren't on the best terms, Percy knew better than to say anything bad to Jason. He'd tease him about simpler things. Thalia respected that. She felt sorry for Hazel though. Always having to be the one to break up the fights. But, after all they all considered Hazel as their little sister and would stop to not hurt her feelings at any point. She was the best girl for the job.

They all got up after the game laughing and teasing Thalia about how the Aphrodite cabin was going all "Omg! Did you SEE her!? Can you believe Thalia actually DID that!?"

Alexis and Nico were holding pinkies. Leo winked to Percy and they went through a silent agreement.

They both held their pinkies in front of each other, locked them and said in high pitched voices.

"OOOOOOOOOO!"

The whole gang laughed while Nico and Alexis remain clueless.

Then reality struck them.

"Oh, huh? What…um…I'm…um…going to my cabin." The Son of Hades walked away, fast. Very fast. Alexis was red. She quickly ran to the side to cabin 10, where you could hear the door slam. Piper rolled her eyes and spoke up,

"Well guys, gotta go talk all gossipy like now with Alexis or else she'll never let me sleep at night."

"I'm gonna go make some cool gadgets…after all, I have some business to take care of." He smiled slyly. Piper and Leo walked away.

"Hey, Hazel. Wanna go ride the Pegasus?" Frank asked.

"I'm still cross with you." Hazel replied, folding her arms and sucking in her cheeks.

"What? Why?"

"You won't turn into a kitty."

Annabeth smiled.

"C'mon, Frank! Just one more time? For Hazey!"

"…Okay." He replied unsatisfied. "But later, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you Franky!" Hazel said, squeaking! She pulled Frank away complaining, "Franky? What? Seriously? Since when…"

"Well," Percy cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say, sorry Jason. I mean, we got off at a bad foot. So, it's time for me to man up and say that I hope we never argue again." Percy held out his hand.

Jason cursed under his breath for not thinking of that earlier. It made HIM feel like the real 'Seaweed Brain'. He then smiled, let go of his childish thoughts and shook Percy's hand.

"Sorry, Perce. You're totally right."

"FINALLY!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia made a gagging voice.

"Oh, shut it Sparky!" All three of them said.

They all laughed and left to their cabins and activities.

THE END.

* * *

_**So...bye. I love you guys soooooo much! I'm gonna miss you!**_


End file.
